


Piper Fell Back Down to the Mattress

by naiadwrites



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Leo is creative, Leo saw a lot as a white lighter, sex magic isn't evil, yes - Freeform, yes she can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadwrites/pseuds/naiadwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does everyone think Leo would be boring in bed? This is my defense of one of my favorite characters. Piper/Leo is hot as heck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piper Fell Back Down to the Mattress

Piper fell back down to the mattress, panting for breath and speechless. Leo followed, a grin that could almost be described as smug on his face. He pulled her body half on to his, her face nuzzled into his shoulder as the silence was broken only with shaky breaths and the creaks and groans of the mansion.

"Wow," Piper managed to sigh finally.

Leo chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her messy hair. "I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"Enjoy...no...that's not a big enough word. I think you've ruined me for any other man."

His eyebrows arched and he propped himself up to look into her beautiful eyes. "Maybe that was my evil plan all along." He kissed the tip of her nose with seemingly innocent intent, but his fingers stroked softly along her sides and she moaned as he approached the underside of her breast.

"No, uh-uh, no more. Six is more than I can handle. Are you trying to set a record?"

"Well, I do have a lot of time of being a good little angel to make up for...about fifty years or so."

A flicker of pain passed over her elfin features. "It's ok. You don't have to lie Leo. You obviously have...You know, it's funny. Phoebe said that you must be really dull in bed, since you grew up in the thirties. If she knew the truth, she'd reject ever having given up on you!"

He leaned down to nuzzle the soft skin under her ear. "I've never made love like this, Piper. When I was human, I had minimal experience...and as a Whitelighter, I only ever observed. I've never wanted anyone like I want you, Piper."

"Observed? You got all those skills from observing? I mean...six! Six! I didn't even think I could possibly..."

"You've got so much passion in you, love. I just wanted to help bring it out." His smile almost convinced her to let good enough alone, and just kiss him into sweet oblivion.

But she couldn't give up. She worried her lip. "Just observe huh? Like looking at all your charges when..."

He blushed a bright red, "No! I mean, not...I mean...sometimes I couldn't help...Hey!" He blew out a breath. "Sometimes, good witches have powers that aren't exactly as simple as freezing things or vision or such."

"Simple?"

"Some witches use sex magic."

Her mouth fell open. "Good witches?"

"Yes, good witches. Bad witches too...but sex is not inherently bad thing. With love, sex is a most beautiful gift." His kisses drifted slowly down her neck, over her collarbone. "Some witches use that kind of force for good magicks."

His lips captured one already hard, swollen nipple, and sucked it hard. She hissed with pleasure, and he pulled the sensitive tip between his teeth. She moaned, the sensation darted straight to her womb, making her craved his touch despite the many times she'd achieved blissful satisfaction. "How?" she choked out, curious and jealous all at the same time.

He pressed soft slow kisses in the well between her breasts, making her shiver with want as she tried to listen for his explanation. "Well, there was a witch in the fifties that helped couples that couldn't conceive. Showed them how to build pleasure into creative energy and let their bodies do what came naturally. I learned a lot from observing those counseling sessions." He sucked her other nipple into his mouth and for long blissful minutes she was lost to the sensation of her lover drawing pleasure from her body. His fingers stroked the inside of her thighs and drew patient circles around her clit, teasing her until she begged for him to end her torture. He thrust his fingers inside of her and moved down her body, stroking her clit with his tongue as two and then three fingers moved within her sheath, searching for just the right spot.

"Oh, God!" Piper screamed, her hands threaded through his hair as her thighs shook from the force of yet another orgasm. He lapped at her with his tongue, drinking the honey of her juices and not letting her collapse from her bliss but keeping her on the edge.

She moaned when his kisses moved away from her sex and up her stomach, and when he licked her nipples thoroughly on the way to her lips. She tasted herself on his lips when he kissed her, as the length of his cock slipped into her once again. "You feel so good, Piper. So welcoming. Like I'm coming home and I never ever want to leave you."

He began to thrust slowly, holding himself above her on his arms as he looked down into her flushed face. "In the seventies, I had in my care a couple who were both witches. Together, they could harness creative energy and hold it, enough to vanquish all but the most tenacious of demons. So I had to watch over them, they could be attacked at any time, even while in the throws of their passion. They traveled around the world - China, India, South America, learning about every possible means to enhance their kind of magic." He moved to a kneeling position and gripped her legs, moving them from where they had wrapped around his waist and bringing them in front of him, settling her calves against his bare chest as he held tightly to her hips, thrusting deep within her tight channel.

She began a keening cry, this position bringing him into perfect alignment to bring her maximum pleasure. She could barely understand anything he was saying, but she understood that he really knew what he was doing. "I learned a lot in those years. But never had anyone to try out all my lessons. You are the best homework assignment ever."

She wanted to laugh, but all she could scream was, "Yes!" as her orgasm swept over her once again. The feel of him moving powerfully between her thighs, his cock so hard and thick, it was more than she had ever dreamed in her most erotic fantasies. As she came down from her high once again, his hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her up to perch on his thighs, her feet braced against the mattress as she rode him. He thrust up into her and flashes of white flickered behind her eyelids as yet another orgasm threatened soon.

"Should we try for ten, Piper?"

She whimpered, but she didn't say no.


End file.
